His Brilliant Bright Blue Eyes, with no light
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: The Weasleys Twins had the most amazing eyes in the world. They were always full of light, with NO exception. Until now...Fred has died and I'm going to the Burrow to talk to George. Someone needs to help him. Fred wouldn't want him like this...


**I've had this idea in my head for awhile (well it's not really an idea since it's probably been done 10 trillion times) but I just thought I'd give it a shot. I have never written George/Angelina before (and I've only read 2 or 3 stories about them) but I thought I'd give it a go since I have the time. This is just my idea of what happened after the Final Battle and how Angelina comforted George.**

**So please review. Your opinions help me become a better writer!**

**All in Angelina's POV by the way. Takes place about a week after the Final Battle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter.**

I was going to do it. He needed someone, we all did. So I, Angelina Johnson, was going to the Burrow to talk to George Weasley. As I said before, he NEEDED someone to help him. He had after all just lost his brother, his twin, his best friend, his other half. I knew it would be hard on him, that's why I've waited this long but I just can't wait any longer. This has hurt him beyond belief and that's exactly why he needs someone to share the pain.

When I knocked on the door of the Burrow Mrs Weasley opened the door. I loved Mrs Weasley; she was always so kind, even in grief and was warm and welcoming for everyone. I remember when Alicia and I came over one summer to see Fred and George (it was in second year I think) that she was always friendly to us like we had known her forever.

"Oh hello Angelina dear." She said. Her eyes were puffy; it was obvious she had been crying. Who hadn't been crying though? I know I had a WHOLE lot. Especially for Fred. I couldn't believe he was dead. He was so energetic, so funny, and so ALIVE. But I guess we all have to die at some point. "Do come in." She motioned for me to come in.

I walked into the dining room. It was about 11 o'clock in the morning and most people were at work. Hermione, Ginny and Percy were all sitting at the table, all with cups of tea in their hands. I really hadn't imagined Percy to be here, his work was everything to him. I guess times change. When I walked in Hermione and Percy both smiled at me and Ginny said "Hi Angelina." Her voice was forcibly cheery but I could tell she wasn't at all cheery.

"He's upstairs deary." Mrs Weasley said from behind me. "On the second floor."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley."

"Call me Molly dear." She said and bustled off to the kitchen.

"Good Luck." Hermione whispered to me as I made my way to the stairs. "No one else has been able to get through to him."

"Thanks. I'll try my best." I smiled sadly. It was sad that one of the most happy, funny, open guys I knew wasn't able to open up to his family.

When I reached the stairway I suddenly felt fear. What if he got angry at me? Well I couldn't blame him, Fred had just died. So with all my Gryffindor courage I walked up to the second floor landing. When I got there I saw a sign on a door which read "Fred and George's Room, enter as you wish but be warned, there may or may not be some frightfully dangerous experiments taking place. It's your choice to knock first" I smiled at the sign. It was so Fred and George. After reading this of course I knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK. No answer. I wasn't surprised really.

"Please open the door George." I called to him. "I know you're in there. You can't pretend you're not."

I knocked again. KNOCK KNOCK. No answer again. I tried the door handle. Yeah, no such luck.

"Come on George. I really need to talk to you. Everyone else is getting worried. You can't keep bottling up your feelings."

"Go away." I heard from a small voice from inside.

"Not a chance Weasley." I said stubbornly. "You either open this door or I force it open."

"You can't we put charms on it so you can't." I heard his voice from inside.

"And you think that'll stop me?" I smirked (even though he couldn't see it) "I got an O in my charms N.E.W.T and you really think you can't stop me from getting in."

No sound.

"Look George." I said in a quieter, calmer tone. "I really need to talk to you. Could you please open the door?"

Again there was no answer.

"George, I know you're upset. Everyone is as well and we don't expect you to get over it anytime soon. He was your other half for crying out loud. You knew him the best. But if there is one thing I know about Fred for sure is that he would not want his twin blaming himself, getting depressed and cutting himself off from the rest of the world just because of his death."

I really didn't expect that to work so I was surprised when I heard a lock click. Raising my eyebrows slightly at the situation I put my hand on the door and gently opened the door.

It really wasn't as bad as I had expected. There were two identical beds in the middle of the room (both made perfectly, I don't think anyone had slept in them for weeks), a lot of the space of the room had large cardboard boxes in it (I presumed they were Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes products) and there was a desk right in front of the small window. The room smelled vaguely like gun-powder and blood. It was on the bed that was closest to the window that I could see the back of a man's red headed hair.

I sat down beside George and looked out the window like he was. Neither of us spoke. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to rush him. He would never open up if that was the case. And anyway, it just felt right. Me and George sitting there, looking out of the window.

After a few minutes I turned and looked at him. It was the first time since I had seen him since the Final Battle and he didn't look better than he did then, in some cases he looked worse. He was still wearing the same clothes he did that day; they were dirty and stained with blood. His hair was still the same shade of brilliant orange but it was scruffy and not brushed. Unfortunately it was George's face which was the part that had changed the most. His mouth was set in what looked like a permanent frown (I don't ever remember him not smiling before now), his nose was the almost the same except there was blood underneath it and it looked as though he had broken his nose during the battle. His face was un-shaven and it just didn't look right. All this made him look older than he really was; it made him look like a man who had lost all hope in the world. I could live with all this, it wasn't too bad really; it was just the eyes that worried me. His eyes.

Both Fred and George had had the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen. They were the type of eyes that twinkled when they were up to no good, sparkled when they were happy, blazed when they were angry and glistened when they were sad. These were the most amazing eyes and they always had some kind of light to them. They ALWAYS did; no exception. Well no exception until now. Those bright blue brilliant eyes looked as though the light inside of them had gone out. They didn't look as blue, as bright nor as brilliant anymore. They simply had no emotion in them at all. It scared me to an extent because the famous Weasley twins eyes ALWAYS had some emotion in them, whether it love, laughter, sadness, anger, happiness, they always had an emotion to them. Well except for now.

While I was looking at George I realised he was in more pain than I think anyone had ever been in the world. His eyes were proof of that. So with that thought I put my arm around him. Now was no time to talk. Now was a time to sit and wait. He looked startled for a moment, not his eyes though; it was his mouth that showed the shock for a second. After a second he realised what was happening and he rested his head on my shoulder.

For hours we just sat there in silence. Just the two of us, watching the sky out change from brilliant blue, to pinkish orange, to midnight blue and finally to pitch black. Neither of us spoke a word the entire time we sat there. I knew he was grieving and he knew I wasn't going anywhere. As I said before, it just felt right. I think at some time just after two in the morning George fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't move, I just stayed where I was, I knew he would want me to.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I remember waking up at about seven with my head on George's. We were still in exactly the same position as the night before. I noticed George was still asleep so I just patiently waited where I was. George would come around when the time was right. Continuing to look out of the window all I could think about was Fred and George. Everything I could remember about them. I remember sitting in the same compartment with them (plus Alicia and Lee) on our first ride to Hogwarts and laughing practically non-stop the entire train ride at their jokes, pranks and other antics. I smiled at the memory. I remembered going to the Yule Ball with Fred in sixth year and how we hung out with George and Katie all night. I remembered how Fred and George tripped random people up with trip jinxes and made people spill their drinks (mainly Malfoy and Snape) on either themselves or their dates. They had Katie and me in hysterics for the whole night. I smiled to myself. The Weasley twins were two of the best, funniest wizards I had ever met. And with that thought a tear fell down my cheek. There was only one Weasley twin now. One that had lost the sparkle in his amazing eyes. And suddenly the tears kept coming. Silent, salt water tears streaming down my face. I don't understand how Fred can be dead. I just don't understand. I also don't understand how George can be like this. It seems like both the Weasley Twins were dead.

"It's ok Ange." I heard a voice from beside me; a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in an eternity. I turned my head to the left and noticed for the first time that George had lifted his head off my shoulder. Forgetting how delicate he would be I threw my arms around him in a hug that would probably knock all the breath out of his body. I hugged him with all the strength I possessed and tried to convey all my emotions into the hug. My grief that Fred was dead, my sadness that he was upset and my happiness that he was still alive. And you know what? I think he felt it.

After a minute or so I let go. "I'm so sorry George." I told him in a quiet voice. I wasn't saying sorry for hugging him, or coming to see him, I was saying sorry for not being there sooner and of course because his other half, his best friend, his brother, his twin had just died.

"Thanks so much." I said in that same broken voice that sounded like it never talked. "For everything." And as he pulled me into another hug he gave me a sad smile and there was something else.

I swear I saw the light flash briefly back on in his brilliant bright blue eyes.

I knew everything would be ok then. I would help George through this, and hopefully his eyes would return to their full shining potential.

I knew that soon enough his eyes would shine when they were sad, blaze when they were angry, sparkle when they were happy. And of course they would twinkle when they were up to no good, because everyone knows the Weasley twins (even though there is only one left now) were always up to no good.

**Author's note: I really hope you liked it. I wanted to show how cut up George was with the death of his brother and how words weren't what were needed. If needed words then Mrs Weasley would have had him cured in no time. No, I think George needed someone there, that wasn't a family member, to help him through it by just being there. Eventually this support would have turned into something more than that. **

**This is just how I imagined George after Fred died. He would be in grief for a long long time and he just needed Angelina there to help him.**

**So please review whether you liked the story or not. Reviews always help.**

**Thanks heaps!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
